Shadow (Paragon Comics)
' Shadow' is one of the ongoing comic storylines in the Paragon Comics universe. It follows the story of Maya, a troubled teenage girl who becomes both cursed and blessed by a haunting dark companion. It is a reboot of Shadow by Actingoutlove, now written by TheRealSloth as Volume 2. Synopsis Suffering from a traumatic childhood experience involving the murder of her parents, Maya has grown to be a callous and deeply troubled individual. Plagued with paranoia and insecurity, Maya isn't able to let the past go, and has become obsessed with investigating the man responsible for her parents' deaths: Jackson Clemens, an infamous living horror story. Unable to come to terms with his mere imprisonment, Maya and her only ally, Harry Dalton, won't rest until they see proper justice, but there may be strange arcane powers beyond their knowledge at play. Maya must adapt when a strange dark entity enters her life if she ever wishes to avenge her parents' deaths. Character List Main Characters *Maya Hathaway: A girl of seventeen years of age, attending Durant boarding school in Missouri for behavioural issues and violent tendencies at a past school. Callous and antisocial, Maya struggles to get along with others as she carries the weight of her childhood trauma, and holds a grudge that could bring her life further down a pit of despair. *Henry "Harry" Dalton: An empathic, emotional yet dedicated man in his thirties, Harry is a private investigator currently out of work as he has spent most of his time assisting Maya in spying on Clemens. He has a tendency to turn a blind eye to lawbreaking for the greater good, his own personal view of justice, which is at the submission of his emotional thinking. *Jackson Clemens: Convicted murderer currently incarcerated in Iowa, Clemens is infamous for the night he suddenly snapped and committed double homicide. The focal point of Maya's trauma and aggression, he is a charming and friendly man who is considered insane by his peers, though there may be unknown cognition within his shattered mind. *Abigail "Abbie" Downer: A seventeen year old student at Durant alongside Maya, Abigail is as equally organised as she is disorganised. A recovering compulsive liar and substance abuser, Abigail tries her best to stay on track and keep the students in line as a prefect, but she is one small push away from collapsing under her own weight. *Emmett "Emma" Garner: A fairly new student at Durant at age sixteen, Emmett has the compulsion to interfere in the lives of others. He has little understanding of boundaries, and suffers from similar antisocial traits as Maya, yet rather than inspiring fear as Maya does, he is insulted for his despicable behaviour by the students. He is a friend of Abigail's, but is an enemy of Maya's. Reoccurring Characters *Richard Dalton: An assertive, confident and austere man in his fourties, Richard hides strange ambitions and sympathy for his client, Jackson Clemens. Having been Clemens's attorney since the murders, Richard's loyalty has never once faltered, and he remains adamant that his client is not sane, and his imprisonment unfair. The husband of Harry Dalton, the two men are unknowingly at arms, taking sides on Clemens's case, though Harry remains firm in supporting his husband's work and defending his perspective, despite working against him in the shadows. *Cathleen "Cathy" Hathaway: Adoptive mother of Maya and her former elementary school teacher, Cathleen took her in a year after her parents' deaths, feeling pity for the girl. She fought tirelessly to gain sole custody from the courts, and since no relative was willing and able to adopt Maya from foster care, Cathleen was allowed to. Despite receiving nothing but disrespect and harmful attitudes from her adopted daughter, Cathleen remains unconditionally loving her, as she would feel too guilty to stand up to Maya. *''to be updated as the story progresses'' Issue Catalogue Arc One: Shadowfall *Issue 1: First Touch *Issue 2: Passing Through *Issue 3: Growing Darker *Issue 4: Alone Together *Issue 5: Embrace It Category:Shadow (Paragon Comics) Category:Paragon Comics